


Hereafter (紀念品 In Memory Of 番外)

by yukino_hhwang



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukino_hhwang/pseuds/yukino_hhwang
Summary: Charles 潛入他生前住的公寓，卻遇見了暫住在那裡的 Peter





	Hereafter (紀念品 In Memory Of 番外)

In Memory Of —Hereafter  
Charles & Peter

如果Charles知道今天看的這三部電影，每部都會害自己不可遏止地從頭哭到尾，出發前就一定會不嫌麻煩地帶上墨鏡，將墨鏡裝在硬盒裡放進行李袋。當影城的自動門在面前緩緩打開，紅腫的雙眼赤裸裸地迎向外面世界真實光線的那一瞬間，卻迎來了一片斑駁，我要瞎了，Charles在短促的呼吸和躁動的心跳聲中告訴自己，冷靜，不要慌張，著急只會讓情況更糟，通報最近的醫院，等待救援。

還好我已經看夠了這個世界，Charles想，我真高興在我最後的光明中，看的都是你的模樣。

摸著口袋找到了手機，卻懊惱地發現觸控螢幕在這種時候實在是爛透了，那些有真正按鈕的時光哪兒去了？放棄了手機，伸出雙手在面前探索，正好碰到了人，「我需要救護車，可能是視網膜剝離。」試著深呼吸和緩情緒，冷靜，Charles再次提醒自己，用沒有起伏的語調說，「我眼前一片雪花紛飛。」

「但是真的下雪了啊！」路人回答。

要不是雪花落在鼻尖和睫毛，然後消融，Charles仍然不敢相信，就算是在這種冬季漫長得令人沮喪的北國亦然，忐忑地睜開了雙眼，看著這個城市降下今年的第一場雪，還有剛才隨機攔下的路人，「是你。」Charles吶吶地不知道該說什麼好，或許也是因為Peter Maximoff走到哪兒都是眾人目光的焦點，用不著特別敏感，就能感受這些目光現在正毫無遮掩地從四周戳過來，他本人倒是毫不在意似的，要不是早已習慣就是過分遲鈍。

「你還好吧？」Peter伸出手指在面前晃了晃，「你要去哪？需要我送你嗎？」

「我⋯⋯」Charles花了幾秒鐘才意會過來晃動的手指所代表的意義，「噢，八月下雪實在太扯了，全球暖化引發的聖嬰現象造成氣候變遷⋯⋯」我在胡扯什麼啊？Charles停下了搖頭晃腦，直視著Peter，「不過我沒事。」

「欸，我們等一下要去喝一杯。」Peter多餘地比畫了一下，「你要不要一起來？」

是劇組嗎？Charles感覺自己的心跳突然落了兩拍，的確，他們是Erik最後的時光裡和他相處最密切的人，想到這裡，胸口就像硬生生被揍了一拳一樣，不是什麼花拳繡腿，是認真的拳擊，在感到痛楚之前只覺得鬱悶。可是假如他們關切的並不是過去呢？人活著就會不斷改變，我算是固執的，卻仍然覺得自己似乎被時間長河的波浪推得離他越來越遠，「不了。」Charles拒絕：「我太累了，想好好休息一下。」這並不是說謊，搭紅眼航班清晨抵達機場後直接搭計程車過來算不算充足的理由？或者我可以解釋是觀影過程中不斷滿溢的情緒掏空了自己，但如果我要去，這一切都不足以阻止我。

「如果你想來的話，再打電話給我。」Peter說。

被拒絕了也不以為意，補上的這句一點都不尷尬，這大概就是嫻熟社交的身段，真不愧是大明星，Charles心不在焉地點了點頭。

 

路上車多，雪花還來不及堆積起來，就已被輾壓得完全看不出痕跡，飄落肩上和髮梢的也無聲無息地消融了，Charles停在這棟公寓的大門前，手指顫抖地按了13A的電鈴，請問你願意買手工餅乾幫助無家可歸的可憐人嗎？誰來拒絕我吧！破口大罵我骯髒的騙子、叫我滾蛋，或許直接要錢比較有效，Charles想，但是對講機那端悄然無聲，也許正常社交的人這時候並不會待在家裡，Charles按了一串密碼，期待聽到輸入錯誤的嗶嗶聲。

但門喀的一聲開了，Charles進了大門，按了電梯上樓，手裡捏著一大串鑰匙中的其中一把，拜託，如果我終將面對現實，不要給我那麼多希望，不要這樣引誘我。

鑰匙順利地插進鎖孔裡，轉動鑰匙，順勢壓下門把，那麼熟練，Charles還來不及訝異習慣竟然還牢牢附著在自己身上，門已經打開了。

這棟公寓和第一次來時一樣，是那麼缺少生活的痕跡，Charles也曾經試著填滿這些空洞，但既使努力將食物放進了冰箱，毛巾和襪子塞進了抽屜，還不如把他留宿在我那兒，我的烤箱是會熱的，各種調味料放在伸手可及的熟悉位置，窗台上的花盆還長著薄荷迷迭香什麼的，我會烤蘋果派餵他，肉桂帶點嗆味的香氣和蘋果的酸甜，他會輕輕咬住我的鼻尖，「我要全都吃掉」⋯⋯Charles嘆了一口氣，但既使是自小在那長大的溫馨樂園，也不再屬於我了，Erik，我也和你那時候一樣無家可歸了。

推開了半掩的房門，在落日餘暉中走進房間裡，床單的皺褶像是地圖上的山脈，又被隨意地揉成了一團，Charles狠狠把自己撲向那張床，努力地嗅著，彷彿那個人早晨時才剛掀開床單起身，Charles還記得自己會瞇著眼裝睡，貪婪地偷看他晨光中的裸體，等他穿上了衣服以後，才心滿意足地閉上眼補眠⋯⋯噢，這一切的甜美都湧上來了，淹沒了我，讓我窒息，但我寧可耽溺而死也不要呼吸，這樣就可以和你在一起了對嗎？

彷彿有個身影站在微光與黑暗的交界處，往前一步就會現身，往後一步就會消失，Charles想要主動靠近，卻無法動彈，急切地想說話，卻只有一陣乾燥的熱風通過枯竭的喉嚨，想要看得更仔細，雙眼卻是濕潤的。索性閉上了雙眼，不看就不看，我希望我真的瞎了，如果唯有如此，你才願意來到我面前，讓我用指尖確認你的輪廓。

不，既然我可以不要呼吸也不要看見，我當然可以不要理智不要冷靜不要自制。

臉頰被一隻瘦長的大手撫摸著，「你的手還有一點餘溫，我還記得。」Charles發現箇中規則，這一切就像泡沫一樣容易破滅，所以不要著急，不要用喊的，「你還能擁抱我嗎？」只剩下低聲哽噎，「你覺得冷嗎？抱著我，你不在的時候我總是覺得冷，不過至少還有胸口是暖的，吻我⋯⋯」雙手緊緊抓著可以把握的任何憑藉，「留下來，留在我身邊，留在我身體裡⋯⋯」

 

沒有窗簾的房間裡，在天光中醒來是再自然不過的事了，Charles將溫柔的目光投向身邊，嘴角還帶著一抹微笑，「我想在早餐之前先吃⋯⋯」話還沒說完就想起了這一切不過是一場夢，天亮了夢也該醒了，繾綣的低語變成了語塞。

語塞又變成了驚叫，除了尖叫實在沒辦法用言語表達，身邊的那個人也被驚擾，揪著一張臉睜開眼睛，晃著還沒清醒的腦袋，張著嘴說不出話來。

「怎麼會是你？」Charles終於恢復了語言能力，質問道：「你跟蹤我來這裡嗎？」天哪！我們做了什麼？「我為什麼沒穿衣服？」為什麼你也是？

「停！」Peter用床單矇住臉，兩隻手臂伸出來交錯，比出了叉叉，「我可以解釋，但我頭好痛，一動就更痛了，可以給我一點什麼喝的嗎？」

Peter的聲音聽起來既可憐又無辜，Charles對於自己反應過度有些困窘，「那我得出去買，順便冷靜一下，這裡連茶葉和杯子都沒有。」Charles起身欲下床穿衣，動一下又縮了回來，「操，我的頭也好痛。」

「冰箱裡有可樂，你一罐，我一罐，這樣應該夠冷靜了吧？」

為什麼是可樂？這聽起來像是個孩子氣的選項，Charles打開冰箱，期望看到啤酒和或伏特加這種可以和可樂參在一起調酒的「成人」品項，一顆檸檬也好，但真的除了一打可樂之外沒別的東西了。

接過可樂罐，Peter不是先拉開拉環，而是將冰凍的鋁罐貼在臉上，Charles這才發現Peter臉頰和眼角都有瘀傷，「你怎麼了？」

Peter反射地閃躲。「我昨晚在酒吧裡和人起了爭執，對方動了手。」Peter嘆了一口氣，「說來話長。」

於是Charles知道是Emma讓Peter在九月新戲開拍前住進這棟公寓避避風頭，但Peter不是才邀請劇組所有人上酒吧嗎？「我總不能刻意忽略特定的人，這樣就變成霸凌了。」一開始還維持著表面的禮貌，但是喝了幾杯後對方似乎不想再假裝一切都好，先是酸言酸語，接著破口大罵，在一個巴掌之後更不需要顧忌什麼了，「其實只有我被她打，我如果還手的話，所有人都會說是我的錯。」好不容易在警察上門之前脫身，又累又醉的時候卻看見床上躺著另一個人，「我累死了，只想倒下來，根本沒力氣理你，噢，對了，我稍微挪了你一下，我才有地方躺。」

「所以我為什麼沒穿衣服？」Charles把鋁罐貼在紅腫的眼睛上。「我的衣服呢？我找不到。」

「你自己脫掉的。」Peter從身子底下拉出一條內褲，「這是你的嗎？你一邊喃喃自語什麼好冷好暖一邊脫掉的。」

將罐子從眼窩移到了臉頰，Charles問：「那你呢？」

「脫了褲子睡覺很合理吧？」Peter抱怨：「這皮褲那麼緊，悶得我屁股都要長痱子了，多走個幾步跨下就要燒起來了。」

Charles咯咯笑了起來，才覺得這好像是一件很陌生的事，我的身體還記得開那扇門時要先往外拉一點點再推，卻連開懷大笑都忘了嗎？「我看你除了臉上的傷要處理之外，還得弄點痱子粉來好好整治你的屁股。」別人的悲慘有那麼好笑嗎？Charles克制自己不要追問Peter的感情生活，默默地將內褲穿上，不顧Peter還蓋著就將床單抖開，尋找自己失蹤的其他衣物，掉出的卻是笨重的一坨，撿起來攤開，果真聞得到混雜著真皮氣味的濃重汗味，Charles吐了吐舌頭佯裝嫌惡地扔開。

「我記得昨天還下雪了，怎麼今天一點雪都看不到了，還熱成這樣。」Charles心不在焉地披上襯衫，喝著已經不那麼冷洌的碳酸飲料。

「你不是說什麼聖嬰現象嗎？」Peter把玩著鋁罐，沒有要喝的意思，「其實昨晚我吻了你。」

Charles緩緩將嘴唇移開瓶口，「我想也是。」

「你不意外，不生氣嗎？」

「這樣才說得通啊，不然我昨晚抱著不放的是誰。」Charles揉著眼睛搖了搖頭，「要生氣也是對自己惱羞，怎麼會把這種荒誕的想法當真了，我剛才反應過度了，你知道，這是出自於防衛心理，是我不對，我不該強迫你。」

「我很願意這麼做。」Peter不知道什麼時候從床上爬起來，「如果你會寂寞，我很願意在你身邊，陪著你。」一雙手環住了Charles，「我喜歡你。」

「你的人生還很長，昨天晚上還和前女友糾纏不清的人，我不覺得你說這種話是認真的。」Charles怔怔地愣在Peter懷抱裏，「你對我有興趣，只是因為我曾經和Erik在一起過。」

「你就不會對我有興趣嗎？我一直覺得我很像他。」Peter貼近了Charles耳邊輕聲說：「你應該看過他二十幾歲時的照片，大家都說我們根本不用演就是父子了。」

「你不應該這樣說。」Charles掙脫了Peter的雙臂，「你真的不該這麼說，這樣很冒犯人⋯⋯」回過頭望著Peter的臉，「尤其是當你真的有那麼一點像他時。」Peter臉上的瘀傷讓他看起來多了一點落魄，Charles伸出手撫摸，這次Peter沒有閃躲，「但我說不上來是哪裡像了，不論是髮色瞳色或是輪廓都不一樣。」

「你在我身上看見他的眼神了嗎？」Peter試圖親吻Charles，「我不知道，但我看著你時，我突然覺得我知道當他看著你的時候，是什麼感覺，我知道他想念你時，有多麼熱切，我的行動，彷彿是被他的衝動支配的⋯⋯」

「胡說八道⋯⋯」Charles的嘴唇被壓住，但這阻止不了他說話，只有Charles自己能讓Charles停止碎念，吸吮著那其實並不陌生的嘴唇，用舌頭撬開那兩排不知所措的潔白牙齒，他才二十六歲，是那麼年輕啊！Charles為自己的想法啞然失笑，我也不過才二十八歲，是什麼讓我覺得自己竟然可以擺出早已通曉人生的世故呢？我也什麼都不知道，Charles雙腳發軟，只能糾纏著Peter的身體往下沉，往下沉。


End file.
